pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - 2 Monk Rotscale Farm
This build is fully capable of running to Majesty's Rest killing Rotscale and all his allies to obtain a Rotwing Recurve Bow then to keep rezoning to obtain more even with a 60% death penalty Team Composition The Monk/Ranger prof=monk/range name="2-men Rotscale Farm" beastm=9 smitin=12+1+3 protec=9+3 divine=3wrathretributionof judgmentsignetas onesymbiosisblessingrebirth/build Equipment: * Any Armor as long as it 60AL * A Weapon with Enchantments Last 20% longer *(Code Rotscale farmer;OwIU44XCHbK4T+YQpE1tyhkMBA) Usage: This position is responsible for: *Running to Majesty's Rest *Bonding the other Monk *Putting Smiting Prayer spells on him *Keeping Symbiosis up at all times except when Rotscale is at 1/5 life or less and you are actively smiting him *Staying away from all aggro Note: Your stats can be modded to more once you get there by putting on superior runes such as superior smiting and superior protection to get 16 smite and 12 prot. The Monk/Necromancer prof=monk/necro name="2-men Rotscale Farm" protec=12+1+1 divine=12+1spiritbondsignetbalanceauraattunementbondSpirit/build Usage: This position is responsible for: *Taking all the damage without dying by using Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond effectively *Using Grenth's Balance on Rotscale to lower his health and gain a mass amount of health for yourself *Pulling back when Rotscale is at 1/5 life left and get in a position to where he is using a physical attack so Shield of Judgment, Retribution, and Holy Wrath will all trigger and do damage to him. Equipment *Ascalon Armor 15AL with a prot +1 head piece 30AL *A Weapon with Enchantments Last 20% longer *Another option if you don't want to buy armor is strip off your scalp, chest, and arm armor but leave the legs and feet for energy regeneration and to put runes on. The Theory behind the Monk/Necro Spirit bond is based off of how much damage you were to take which is why its best to run a lower AL of Armor Protective Spirit controls the damage taken because Desecrate Enchantments (Target foe and all nearby foes take 6...49+ shadow damage and 4...17+ shadow damage for each Enchantment on them.) equals 60 to 490 shadow damage + 40 to 170 damage Grenths Balance steals life from Rotscale and gives it to you so the higher your health from symbo the faster it is to work him down to under 1/5th health A thing I have noticed is if the Monk/Necro has 60 Dp Spirit bond + Protective Spirit on him will heal him for 10 health with symbiosis down and 1234 health but this is the only case when symbiosis is down that you will be healed from spirit bond When Rotscale is using his Breath Attack. Which is why if your under 60% DP You need to have it drop before you start letting Rotscale use his breath attack on you. A Complete Guide *The Monk/Ranger runs you to Majesty's Rest. Once you get to Majesty's Rest, Monk/Ranger is going to put Vital Blessing on both monks so you can run past the first group. So once everyone is past the group and doesn't have aggro, Monk/Ranger is going to take Vital Blessing off of Himself. Monk/Ranger is going to cast his enchantments on the Monk/Necro, and Monk/Necro is going to cast his enchantments on himself. Once Monk/Ranger has enough energy, he casts Shield of Judgment on Monk/Necro, and Monk/Necro runs into all the Wraiths and spams Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond, because Divine Favor will be his only source of healing right now. *Once the wraiths are dead, they both move up onto the bridge. Monk/Ranger lays Symbiosis and will keep it up until Rotscale is down to 1/5th life. Monk/Necro runs just into aggro range of the Rotting Dragons and Rotscale. All of the Rotting Dragons and undead should die off pretty quickly but while they are dying you may lose health fast and get interrupted a bit (VERY IMPORTANT if anything up there is being obstructed by the terrain it is going to take forever to kill them and you may die. So you need to move around and communicate With the Monk/Ranger) If Nothing is obstructed it should just be you and Rotscale after about 20 seconds. If your health starts falling low just target rotscale and cast GB on him for a full heal. If you are getting interrupted a lot look to see if you're dazed if you are, you can always pull back they won't follow far. As far as the clerics go they will die slow but heal each other with Infuse Health and the way infuse health goes if they keep using it they will reduce to enough hit points where you can just wand them. Or you can opt to just leave them alone because they won't heal rot or the other dragons. Note: Some movement may be necessary in order to ensure the rotting dragons and other allies of Rotscale attacks aren't being obstructed by the terrain. And never go more than halfway up the stairs. * After only Rotscale is left, the Monk/Ranger just keeps Symbiosis up all the time, and just sits there. Monk/Necro won't be using Spirit Bond now, to get his health lower faster by means of Rotscale's spells. Keep using Grenth's Balance on Rotscale to do A LOT of damage, and get a full heal. *Repeat the above process until Rotscale is at about 1/5 health. From here on, Monk/Necro will have to back up so Rotscale is only attacking with his ranged attack and no spells. Don't let Symbiosis run out because if you got more health you can do more damage with holy wraith and retribution. The Monk/Necro must now heal himself with spirit bond and if your health is getting low spam some skills to heal yourself with divine favor. The Monk/Ranger must strip off holy wrath to gain some energy for Shield of Judgement and then if you got enough energy cast Shield of Judgement and if you got enough energy holy wraith to, But not let Symbiosis run out! Repeat this till Rotscale dies then you can get the drops, Look out in this part because if you come half way the stairs there will spawn some phantoms at the statue of balthazar collect your drops fast and the Monk/Ranger can now run back to the portal and rezone. if you do this fast you can get is bow 5 times in an hour because it always drops you get more when one of the rotting dragons drops one. (See the Notes for a movie for the farm + run) Counters *Daze from Deafening Roar Variants Use 2 monks and 1 ranger, have the ranger be the runner and use symbiosis while the Monk/Ranger just bring more bonds for extra health in the ranger skill places. Advantage to this: Beast Mastery can be set to 16 and give more health making it go a little faster Disadvantage is: you have 3 people going for the same Green rather than 2 so you have to do more runs if your splitting them 3 ways. Also it isn't that much faster to where the Bows per hour increases. Have the monk swap balthazar's spirit for vital blessing and have the monk/ranger bring balthazars spirit instead of vital blessing. This eliminates the need for points in the monk/ranger's protection prayers. Could be possible with a R/Mo although a bit slower. Blessed signet could be swapped out for another suitable energy management skill. Notes For the Monk/Ranger When wanting to cast Shield of Judgment strip Holy Wrath use the skill blessed signet twice then apply Shield of Judgment then Holy Wrath in that order or another option is switch to a weapon set that gives you a higher amount of energy. For the Monk/Ranger it makes it go quicker if you have higher points in smiting Prayers, but I left a superior rune off of the attributes because when running it you need as much health as you can get. Apply additional Superior Runes before you attack Rotscale because the Attributes above are just the minimum. For the Monk/Necro A thing I have noticed is if the Monk/Necro has 60 Dp Spirit bond + Protective Spirit on him will heal him for 10 health with symbiosis down and 1234 health but this is the only case when symbiosis is down that you will be healed from spirit bond When Rotscale is using his Breath Attack. Which is why if your under 60% DP You need to have it drop before you start letting Rotscale use his breath attack on you. In Extreme Cases such as when Rot is in the very corner and obstructed you can spawn the smoke phantoms run back and kill them and use the opposite corner at the top of the hill so he isn't obstructed but still far enough away to use his Breath Attack but this takes along time its better just to rezone for a better spawn. Example video * See also 2 Monk Rotscale Farm (Large HD Version) *Here you can find another video example of the 2 Monk Rotscale Run Team - 2 Monk Rotscale Farm